Bittersweet Symphony
by trulywicked
Summary: A collection of unrelated song-fics. Most are romance but a few won't be.
1. For You

I'm starting a series of unrelated song-fics. Most will be romance with various Naruto pairings but I decided to start it off with one for my absolute favorite bad-ass, Itachi.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, any characters there of, or the song _For You_ nor do I make any profit from this fic. The song belongs to the band Staind.

**song lyrics**  
_emphasis_

Chapter 1 For You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi crouched on top of the pole looking down at the Uchiha district. He _hated_ what he was about to do but there really was no choice.

**To my mother  
To my father  
It's your son or  
It's your daughter  
Are my screams  
Loud enough for  
You to hear me  
Should I turn this up for you?**

It wouldn't be necessary to do this had his parents just listened to him but they wouldn't hear of it. Itachi might not be doing this if his parents had sheltered him the way a child should be but having been pushed to become a perfect shinobi and exposed to the hell of war at such a young age he refused to see something like that again and he'd be damned before he let Sasuke get caught in a war so young. Now it had come down to this, the end of the Uchiha clan by one of their own. Itachi lept down from the pole and began his mission. The first throat he cut was that of his uncle.

**I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering every word you said  
This silence gets us no where  
Gets us no where  
Way too fast**

Itachi dashed through the streets and homes focusing on simply taking the lives of his family while thinking of his father's stubborn refusal to speak to the council and his mother's stalwart support of the man who didn't care that he would be the cause of another war.

**The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know  
How to listen  
And let me make  
My decision**

**I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering every word you said  
This silence gets us no where  
Gets us no where  
Way too fast**

Perhaps if Fugaku hadn't dismissed Itachi's suggestion, if he hadn't tried to force loyalty to the coup through disapproving and dismissive silence, then the Uchiha clan might have continued living. Itachi saw Madara slicing through the crowds of Uchiha shinobi like a hot kunai through butter out of the corner of his eye as he dashed towards his home to take out the coup's figurehead, his father.

Itachi finished his mother off when she tried to protect Fugaku, once again refusing to listen to reason when Itachi asked her to refrain and live to take care of Sasuke. His father was killed with one swift, efficient slice of his katana.

**All your insults  
And your curses  
Make me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing  
But you made me so do something  
Cause I'm fucked up  
Because you all  
Need attention  
Attention you couldn't get**

Itachi stood stock still looking down on the bodies of his parents. He felt nothing, an empty void where guilt, sorrow, and grief should be. If anything he felt a grim satisfaction, he'd ended it despite his father's certainty that he was too soft to truly be a ruthless killer. And to think that his fool of a father had brought about his own demise by his refusal to compromise. Fugaku had been so consumed with the desire for power that he hadn't cared that his actions would start a war that could destroy Konoha and possibly even claim the lives of his sons. So the eldest of those sons, the one who had seen such war once and never wished to see it again, had taken the steps to keep Konoha safe.

**I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering every word you said  
This silence gets us no where  
Gets us no where  
Way too fast**

Now Itachi stood waiting to implement the last of his plan to ensure the safety of his little brother. He would not let Sasuke's memory of their parents be tarnished by the truth. Instead he would take all the hatred that the boy was capable of upon himself and remain silent about his true reasons and intentions. Eventually Sasuke would become strong enough to protect himself and then Itachi would finally be able to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay there was the first of many song fics to come. Hope you liked it. Until next time, Ja ne!


	2. I'm The Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof nor do I make any money from this fic. I also don't own any of the songs used in any of the chapters.

Hello my dears. Here's the second installment of song fic. This one is a SasuNaru pairing. I used the song _I'm The Only One_ by Melissa Etheridge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song _I'm The Only One_ the is the wonderful Melissa Etheridge's privilege.

**WARNING:** Shonen-ai people, two guys in love with each other and a slight angsty feel the I end with fluff. You have been warned so no flaming the pairing!

Chapter 2 I'm The Only One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyed Sakura almost sternly, "_No_ Sakura-chan, I won't sing in a shinobi bar. The whole point of my singing is to have an outlet for my emotions _without_ any of it getting back to Sasuke. If I sang at a shinobi bar then it would get back to him."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Okay Naruto but I still think you should let Sasuke-kun find out. Maybe then he'd understand what an idiot he's being."

Naruto shook his head resolutely and Sakura relented in her campaign to bring Naruto and Sasuke back together, at least she seemed to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura touched up Naruto's eyeliner and straightened his outfit, a pair of black leather pants that hung so low and clung so tight they were _barely_ legal. His shirt was a skin tight sleeveless red T-shirt that had strategically placed holes that exposed black fishnet. He wore black fingerless gloves that had red silk ribbon ties that snaked up and around his lower arms. His feet were bare and he wore a black collar around his throat. Sakura freely admitted that if she wasn't in love with someone else she'd have jumped Naruto in an instant.

The blond had already performed his set for the night and was about to go out for an encore. He tilted his head, "Well am I decent again?"

"I'm not entirely certain that outfit can be called _decent_ but you're back in order. Now go get 'em."

"Thanks for helping me out Sakura-chan."

"Oh don't thank me," she demurred. _'At least not yet.'_

She walked out of the dressing room and dashed to make sure that Sasuke and his fiance were arriving right on time. _'Yup there they are. Sasuke-kun if you can leave Naruto for that chick's ability to bear your heirs after hearing him perform this song then you were never worthy of him.'_

Sasuke led his fiance to a table near the back of the club and wondered why Sakura had suddenly asked him to meet her and her boyfriend at the night club; the pinkette had been refusing to speak to him ever since he'd broken up with Naruto. The raven scowled, it wasn't like he'd _wanted_ to leave the blond but he had a responsibility to restore the Uchiha clan and since Naruto was absolutely male he couldn't help with that. It still hurt to be without Naruto though.

The Uchiha shook himself out of his thoughts as Sakura and her boyfriend approached the table and sat down. The kunoichi smiled at them, "It's nice to see that you made it before the encore. The singer is incredible."

"Hn, I'm surprised you didn't invite the usuratonkachi."

Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek to control her temper so she wouldn't slap Sasuke. Instead she smiled, "Oh he's been tired lately because of staying out so late, not to mention the council demanding that he find a way to continue his line. The downfalls of being the Yondaime's son."

Sasuke grit his teeth as he said, "Then I suppose he'd better find a wife."

Sakura shrugged, "He doesn't really need to. He can find a volunteer who's willing to undergo artificial insemination then give him the child to raise."

Sasuke stared at her but before he could demand that she elaborate she turned her attention to the stage with a murmered, "Oh! he's about to perform, you _have_ to see this Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha scowled but turned to face the stage as the performer waled out to the microphone. Sasuke's mouth actually dropped open as his eyes roamed over the singer's form in disbelief. _'Naruto?!'_

The blond curled his hand around the microphone slowly as the first strains of the song began to play. Sasuke watched hungrily as Naruto's lips parted to sing the song.

**Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning hell  
I've got razors a'rippin and tearin' and strippin' my heart apart as well**

A tanned hand rose to grip golden locks then trailed down to clench over Naruto's heart and Sasuke felt a small pang in his own heart at the pain in the liquid velvet of Naruto's voice.

**Tonight you told me that you ache for something new  
And some other woman is looking like something that might be good for you**

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto was singing about them. About how Sasuke was leaving Naruto behind.

**Go on and hold her til the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong**

Sasuke swallowed convulsively as he watched Naruto take the microphone out of the stand and walk to the edge of the stage.

**But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

Sasuke's fist clenched as he thought of how he'd always pulled away from Naruto when the blond got too close, afraid that he'd lose Naruto to Itachi's murderous hands. Every time he went back to Naruto he swore not to push the Uzumaki away again only to break his word, yet Naruto would still welcome him back with open arms.

**Please baby can't you see I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not coming back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that hold you down today**

Sasuke watched as Naruto swayed to the music and poured out his heart into the mic and the words forced the Uchiha to think about the nightmares he had whenever Naruto wasn't sleeping beside him. Made him think about how he felt so _empty_ without the blond there to smile for him in the morning and chase away the gloom of remembered family breakfasts.

**Go on and hold her til the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

Memories ran through Sasuke's mind. Memories of Naruto diving in front of him to shield him from a tailed beast that Akatsuki had released, of the blond chasing after him determined to save him from Orochimaru, and of Naruto crying out in passionate abandon as Sasuke took him again and again.

**Go on and hold her til the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong**

The Uchiha looked over at the woman he was engaged to and wondered if she'd be willing to risk her life and her very soul to save him as Naruto had done repeatedly.

**But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

_'No she wouldn't but Naruto always will.'_

**And the only one who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**

As the song ended, Sasuke turned to his fiance, swiftly, efficiently, and ruthlessly broke the engagement, made his excuses to Sakura and her boyfriend, and dashed outside to wait for Naruto at the club's back door.

Sasuke's now ex-fiance left and Sakura lifted her drink to her lips with a smug smirk. _'Score.'_ Her boyfriend watched her with approval, "That was well done."

Sakura raised her hand to ply her fingers through his silky shoulder length dark hair, she was so glad she'd convinced him to change how he wore it, "Hmm let's hope that Sasuke won't blow it again."

He nodded and leaned in to feather a kiss over her brow, a move that always left the pinkette sighing dreamily, "I'm sure that if he does you'll manage to plot a way to get them back together again. You always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stuffed his performance outfit into a duffel bag and walked out the club's back door only to stop short at the sight of Sasuke leaning against the alley wall. The Uzumaki swallowed to clear the sudden lump in his throat, "Hey teme, what're you doing here?"

The Uchiha walked over to stand in front of Naruto and lock eyes with the blond, "I'm an idiot."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he gaped at the raven for a few moments before saying, "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked and lifted a hand to tug on a lock of Naruto's hair, "Usuratonkachi, I'm me."

"Since when do you admit to being an idiot huh?"

"Since a song slapped me in the face."

Naruto blinked in confusion for moment then backed away as realization hit, "How did you find out?"

"Sakura invited me to the club, citing that I needed to get away from shinobi life once in a while."

Naruto scowled, not noticing that Sasuke was stalking him as he backed up, "I'm going to kill her."

"I'm planning to thank her."

Naruto looked up in surprise as his back hit the alley wall and Sasuke caged him between his arms. The blond stuttered, "W-why would you thank her?"

Sasuke leaned in so close that his lips were a breath away from Naruto's, "Because, Naruto, if she hadn't I'd never have come out of my idiocy until it was too late."

"I don't understand."

The Uchiha nuzzled Naruto's nose with his own, "If I had married that woman I would have lost you, that would kill me."

"We'd still be friends and rivals teme."

Sasuke's gaze collided with Naruto's, "Would we? I think that after a while being _just friends_ would be too painful for both of us. To be so close but unable to embrace, unable to kiss or make love, unable to simply _be_ with each other as beloveds, could you do that for long Naruto?"

"..."

"I couldn't. I'd go insane. Naruto, I can't be without you. Stay with me as my lover, as my mate, be my strength and let me be yours."

"B-but what about your clan?"

Sasuke smiled, "There's always artificial insemination. Stay with me."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the banked emotions in the onyx. He raised a trembling hand to the raven tresses. Sasuke moved closer so that his lips brushed Naruto's with each word, "Promise to stay with me, forever."

The blond nodded, "Yes," and moaned as Sasuke sealed the promise with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and feed my ego. Ja ne!


	3. Cheater Cheater

The song used here is 'Cheater Cheater' by Joey + Rory.

Suffice it to say Sasuke was a bad boy and I personally think this would be more like the way Naruto would deal with it than breaking down and angsting.

**WARNING:** Sakura and Sasuke bashing ahead but then that's the point of the song.

**Disclaimer:** I own neiter Naruto nor the song.

**lyrics**

Chapter 3 Cheater Cheater

A gorgeous blond man narrowed his eyes at the sight of his husband dirty dancing and swapping spit with a pink haired skank. The blond glanced over at his group of friends who'd told him about Sasuke cheating on him. He hadn't believed them so they'd brought him to this bar to see for himself and boy had he seen. Not thirty minutes ago Sasuke and the pink haired woman had slipped off to the bathroom and come back considerably mussed and beaming in satisfaction. The blond growled when he saw that a gleam on Sasuke finger. The bastard was still wearing his ring.

One of the blond's friends got worried when the blond got a wicked gleam in his eye and stammered, "Um N-Naruto? W-what are y-you planning?"

The blond grinned ferally, "Don't worry Kiba, no blood is going to be spilt."

Naruto sauntered up to the bar where a long haired, silver eyed, brunette man was mixing drinks. He leaned in and caught the bartender's eye, indicating that he wanted to talk for a moment.

When the brunette glided over and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Naruto traced a finger on the bar, "That depends. You see the man over there with the black hair that looks like a duck's ass?"

"You mean Sasuke? He's here with Sakura a lot."

The bartender's eyes widened when he saw the blond man's own deep blue eyes sharpen and darken and the whiskey smooth voice growl, "Really? How long has that been happening?"

"Almost a year. Why is it any of your concern?"

The blond smiled sharply, "Well Mr...?"

"Hyuga. Neji Hyuga."

"Well Neji you see the ring on my hand?"

Neji nodded.

"The matching ring is on Sasuke's left ring finger. My name is Naruto Uchiha."

The silver eyes widened and Neji looked from Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura and back again completely mystified as to why Sasuke would cheat on the golden god before him with Sakura who was mildly pretty if you didn't look too closely at her personality.

Naruto nodded, "Hard to fathom isn't it? Anyway I was wondering if you could do me a favor. It doesn't include property damage or bloodshed, if you're worried about being sued."

Neji raised a brow at the mischievous twinkle in the blond's eyes, "Then what does it involve?"

"Karaoke using the bar as a stage when he and miss thang come over for a drink."

The bartender smirked and considered the request, his uncle owned the bar so he wouldn't be fired if something went wrong. Neji nodded, "Very well. Is there a particular song you're after?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm so glad you asked," he leaned in to whisper in Neji's ear, the words making the Hyuga chuckle and smirk in Sasuke's direction.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. As soon as they had the glasses in their hands, a group of lights focused on the end of the bar, where Naruto stood.

Sasuke took one look at the beautiful blond man and paled, where as Sakura just looked intrigued. She knew Sasuke was married but hadn't any clue as to who his spouse was.

The opening bars of a song began to play and Naruto started walking towards Sasuke. he opened his mouth and started singing in a sinful yet playful voice.

**Cheater Cheater Where'd you meet her?  
Down at Ernie's Bar?**

Sasuke flinched, catching Sakura's attention and she grasped the situation with admirable speed. The woman tried to ease away with Sasuke only to find their escape route blocked by a small group of people who found the blond man enchanting.

**Did she smile your way twirl her hair and say  
How cute your dimples are?**

Naruto sauntered down the bar, stepping over drinks and barnuts, each step and word bringing him closer to Sasuke. He met the onyx eyes of his husband and drawled the next verse.

**Did she use that line  
Your place or mine  
While you danced with her real slow**

Sasuke almost cringed as that hit a little too close to home. That was almost exactly how he'd ended up in Sakura's bed the first time.

**Tell me Cheater Cheater  
Where'd you meet that no good white trash Ho?**

Sakura's jaw dropped and her face turned red in embarrassment and anger. Sasuke in the meantime looked as if he'd like nothing more than to find a hole to crawl into and hide.

**Liar Liar  
Did you buy her whiskey all night long?**

Naruto finally got to where the faithless bastard and the slut stood bellied up to the bar, all hope of escape cut off. He smirked and tapped the toe of his shoe against a nearby drink. Then he let his gaze drop to Sasuke's ring finger.

**Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans?  
Or did you just keep it on?**

Sasuke felt shame engulf him at the scorn in Naruto's voice. It had been true that he hadn't even had the common courtesy to at least hide his marital status. He fucked Sakura even while he wore the symbol of his vows to another.

**When the deed was done and you had your fun  
Did you think I wouldn't know?**

Electric blue eyes pierced into jet black and Sasuke shrank away from the condescension.

**Tell me Cheater Cheater  
Where'd you meet that no good white trash Ho?**

This time Naruto used his foot to flick some nuts at an angry Sakura, his eyes looking through her.

**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't ever met  
But to lay your hands on a married man  
That's bout as low as a gal can get**

The pink haired slut's anger deflated at that. She had known Sasuke was married and she'd thrown all morals to the wind to bang a gorgeous mysterious man.

**Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell  
And you can tell her I said so**

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip and hugged herself as it seemed every eye in the bar was staring at her now.

**Cheater Cheater  
Where'd you meet that no good white trash Ho?**

The disgusted blue eyes had the pinkette shrinking where she stood.

**Loser Loser  
Hope you love her  
Cause you're stuck with her now**

Naruto pulled off his own ring and dropped in Sasuke's drink, shoving the bastard back a few steps with a foot.

**Take your sorry butt  
Load up all your stuff  
And get the hell out of my house**

Sasuke's eyes widened as the ring clinked into his glass, the onyx edging into panic as he looked up at Naruto. The blond pointed at him and the flicked a thumb towards the exit.

**But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go**

The cheating bastard was so pale by now that water had more color.

**Cheater Cheater  
Where'd you meet that Low-down, Uptown,  
Slept-with-every-guy-around  
Pressed-on eyelash  
No good white trash Ho!**

Naruto crouched down so he was face to face with Sakura. At each insult he did something different, first he flicked her forehead, then tugged on one of her earrings, tweaked her nose, and then swiftly gripping a few lashes and pulling, removing the fake lashes and he tossed the false fringe at Sasuke. Naruto snatched Sakura's drink from her hand and stood as he sang the last line of the song, dumping it over Sasuke's head.

The music faded and Naruto bowed to the thunderous applause of the bar before hopping down off the bar, landing behind it next to Neji. The blond gave the bartender a smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Thanks."

Then he walked off, missing Sasuke's venomous glare at Neji and Neji's smirk as he watched the blond's retreating ass.

~a year later~

Naruto sauntered back into the bar he'd humiliated Sasuke in. He'd gotten a divorce and taken Sasuke for half of what he owned thanks to a pre-nup. Now a year after discovering what a rat his ex-husband was, he'd returned to the bar to see if the hot bartender might possibly be interested in taking Naruto on as a lover.

He scanned the bar, spotted Neji serving a woman who bore a startling resemblance to the bartender and mojito, and he sauntered over.

Neji glanced up and froze when he met the electric blue eyes that belonged to the man who'd been starring in his fantasies for the past year. The Hyuga raised an eyebrow, "Hello, what brings you here?"

The woman looked at Neji curiously as Naruto grinned, "Oh I'm hoping to run into someone."

"Who?"

Naruto's grin slid into seductive territory and he turned his gaze on the woman who'd just asked that question, "Hmm well he's got long dark brown hair, pale skin, and the most amazing silver eyes. Maybe you know someone like that Miss...?"

She chuckled, "Hinata Hyuga, Neji-kun is my cousin and it seems to me that he fits that description, Mr...?"

A quicksilver grin, "Naruto Namikaze, pleased to meet you Hinata-chan. And yes he does fit that description doesn't he."

Neji's eyes riveted to Naruto when he announced his name, "Namikaze?"

The blond nodded, "Mmmhmm, Uchiha is so last year."

Hinata hopped up off the barstool and went behind the bar, pushing Neji out, "I'll handle things Neji-kun, you go talk to Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto shook his head, "Call me Naruto, I'm not much for formalities."

The woman nodded, "Very well Naruto-kun. Take good care of my cousin."

The blond chuckled, "I'm hoping he might want to take good care of me."

A faint blush dusted over Neji's cheeks as Hinata laughed and he grabbed Naruto's hand to drag him into the back room to talk.

I just might make a smexy sequal to this one day in the distant future. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Like Johnny & June

I wrote this in three hours. JUST THREE HOURS. It's like it wrote itself. This plunny totally bitch slapped me. The song used here is Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. I have no claim whatsoever on the song _Johnny and June_ it is sung by Heidi Newfield and is owned by her and whichever record company holds the rights to it.

_emphasis __**song lyrics**_

* * *

"C'mon Sasuke please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know how I feel about country music moron."

"It's just one song Sas. One song and I won't bug you about listening to me play another country song ever again."

"I said no. I hate country music."

Sasuke barely looked up from editing his Intro to Literature essay as he said that. It was true. Sasuke really, really hated country music, which was a bone of contention between him and Naruto, his best friend of sixteen years, lover of five, and college roommate of three. Though he liked pretty much all kinds of music, Naruto loved country music, often lived and breathed it and waxed poetic about the...well poetry of the genre. But Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was conscious enough about his dislike of country that he didn't play it without earbuds in when the Uchiha was around.

Sasuke, for his part, was enamored of rock music. Punk rock and emo being two of his favorite sub-genres but he loved all rock music. He played it all the time, _all_ the time, and could pull random quotes from any song by any rock artist out of thin air at any time and do not get him started talking Nirvana, you'd be there all day.

He and Naruto were both music majors in college and often made covers of their favorite songs in addition to writing their own. Sasuke was forever bouncing his cover versions and originals off Naruto for input he trusted though he didn't reciprocate the service due to his loathing of country. Sometimes, during his very rare introspective moments, he felt guilty about that but Naruto never seemed to be bothered by it so it quickly passed.

This was the first time Naruto had asked him to listen to a song cover of his and Sasuke knew he should probably be more accommodating but his essay was due tomorrow morning and he didn't want to have a song he hated stuck in his head while perfecting the damn essay.

"Sasuke-"

The Uchiha spun around, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose, and a glare in his eyes. "No!"

Though he usually subsided after such a vehement snarl, this time Naruto returned the glare with steady, slightly irritated eyes. "I listen to your covers and originals all the time Sas. Even the angsty emo suicidal shit you _know_ I can't stand. All I'm asking is for you to listen to one, just _one_, country song for me then we'll go back to the status quo."

Sasuke hissed. Naruto had hit him right where it counted. He shoved away from his desk and fully faced the blond, snarling, "Fine! Play the stupid thing so I can get back to work."

Bright blue eyes rolled at his pissy behavior before broad, long fingered, tanned hands settled an acoustic guitar in front of their owner and began strumming out a melody, blue eyes watching those fingers work the strings.

Sasuke nodded, the melody was decent and it never really was the melodies he hated about country music, it was the lyrics. They just seemed inane and pointless to him. His attention snapped back to Naruto when the blond began singing. Sasuke _loved_ Naruto's voice, even when speaking, but when the blond sang the growling tone became smooth whiskey and tangled bedsheets and it never failed to make part of Sasuke soften.

As Sasuke watched his lover play the guitar, the lyrics took shape and rolled out in that sinful bedroom voice.

_**Oh there's something 'bout a man in black  
Makes me wanna buy a Cadillac  
Throw the top back  
And roll down to Jackson town**_

Sasuke raised a brow at first thinking that the 'man in black' was him because he did have a fondness for wearing the color. Then the rest of the verse joined it and the Uchiha's lips curved as he realized the man in black was Johnny Cash, the _only_ country singer he liked. No one could truly call themselves any kind of rockstar if they didn't appreciate the original badass's music. And Johnny Cash was the original badass.

The brunette relaxed a bit, more willing to listen to the song now, and focused on the music.

_**I wanna be there on the stage with you  
You and I could be the next rage to  
Hear the crowd roar  
Make 'em want more  
And kick the footlights out**_

A sliver of blue peaked up at Sasuke, who had leaned forward, then went back to watching the tanned hands play. Sasuke was drawn in by that slight glance and the emotion that echoed in Naruto's voice. The blond wasn't just singing and playing for input but telling Sasuke how he felt.

The Uchiha nibbled his lip as he thought of how he and Naruto both wanted to play their music to throngs of fans and then he almost shivered at the thought of performing _with_ his idiot, singing to each other in front of those fans.

The melody picked up pace slightly and Naruto's voice took on a slight intensity that drew Sasuke in like a moth to a flame.

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
Til the end of time **_

_**I wanna love, love you that much  
Cash it all in, give it all up  
And when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June**_

Sasuke's lips parted as he caught the message there. A message of enduring, passionate, faithful love. The kind that didn't burn out with time or death. A love that wrapped around him and caught him just as surely as the deep voice of his boyfriend.

The melody and that voice softened again for the next verse.

_**I wanna hold you baby right or wrong  
Build a world around a country song  
Pray a sweet prayer, follow you there  
Down in history**_

Sasuke had to fist his hands to keep from lunging for his beloved idiot and kissing the breath out of him as he was told in melody and verse that Naruto wanted to be there no matter what the world might throw at them.

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
Til the end of time**_

_**I wanna love, love you that much  
Cash it all in, give it all up  
And when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June**_

The chorus picked up again and Sasuke had to close his eyes and just let the emotion in it wash over him. Gods he could see them, just him and his idiot living as they chose, the hell with the rest of the world, and dedicating their lives to loving each other until their lives were taken.

He opened them again as Naruto's voice stayed strong and intense through the next verse and his eyes lifted and locked with Sasuke's.

_**More than life itself  
No one else  
This endless promise  
They don't make love like that anymore  
Is that too much to be askin' for?**_

Sasuke caught the slight lift of the corner of Naruto's mouth and translated it accurately as the blond saying that they had that kind of love, rare thing that it was, and he had no intention of letting it fade or slip away. The devotion and adoration shining from the blue topaz of his idiot's eyes humbled and awed Sasuke so much he felt his heart squeeze in his chest even as the melody slowed and his lover's voice softened once again for half the chorus and the last of the song.

_**I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
Til the end of time**_

_**I wanna love, love you that much  
Cash it all in, give it all up  
And when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June**_

_**And when we're gone there'll be no tears to cry  
Only memories of our lives  
They'll remember, remember  
A love like that**_

Sasuke stood as the last note faded and strode over to stand before his idiot as Naruto uncomfortably set the guitar aside. Black eyes collided with worried blue and Naruto opened his mouth. "Uh so yeah. You probably hated it bu-"

The blond was cut off as Sasuke cupped his face in pale, gentle hands and pressed a kiss against his idiot's lips.

Naruto's hands went up to rest lightly on Sasuke's wrists and his eyes fluttered closed as their mouths moved against each other, taking, giving, the love in the kiss palpable as it stretched on and on.

They slowly pulled away from each other with light nibbles and lingering small kisses. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's and looked into the blond's eyes, his own shining with the intense emotion his idiot had stirred in him. "Hn, moron. Maybe I should listen to you play more often if you're going to do songs like that."

Naruto's eyes lit with joy and love as he realized that Sasuke had liked the song and gotten the message he'd been sending with it. He bumped the Uchiha's nose with his and smiled. "I love you Sas."

A light chuckle came from the Uchiha. "Back at you idiot."

Naruto's eyes flamed briefly and he whacked Sasuke's arm. "Bastard!"

Sasuke full out laughed as he tackled Naruto to the bed and pressed a loving kiss to the center of the blond's forehead. Oh yes they were going to love so well and hard that even the gods would remember them, Sasuke would do anything necessary to make sure of that. Even listen to country if it made his idiot happy.

* * *

And there you have it. This plunny rode my ass all freaking day until I finally broke down and wrote it so please do review and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
